


Sammy's Sheep

by Sonia_Iruma



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Iruma/pseuds/Sonia_Iruma
Summary: Sammy smirked holding up a piece of paper which had a rough sketch of a sheep-like toon. "There, my sheep just needs a name..." He leaned back setting the drawing down on his desk and thinks.After a minute or so his eyes widen and grins sitting up "I've got it!" He grabs a pen and writes at the top of the page"Cloud the Sheep"





	1. The Creators Creation

Cloud ran through the halls of the studio panting from running. "I-i have to escape or he'll catch me again!" She bleats with distress. Suddenly an eerie voice echoes through the halls.

"Sheep sheep sheep its time for sleep,"

"Rest your head its time for bed,"

"For in the morning you may wake,"

"Or in the morning, you'll be ĎÊĂĎ"

Cloud squeaks with fear when a dark figure with ink stained overalls and a Bendy mask rises from an ink puddle at the end of the hallway that she is running down. She shrieks and skids on her hooves against the sleek wooden floor of the studio."Yes... Good sheep... Come to the prophet..."


	2. Betrayal

The figure smirked behind the mask. Cloud skidded to a halt then turned around and ran the other way. The blanket on her back gets caught on a loose board and she falls bleating with alarm. 

"I have you now my tender sheep..." The ink monster smirked getting up out of the inky puddle "S-stay away!" Cloud shrieked trying desperately to get her blanket loose. 

He winced for a brief second then shakes his head and walked calmly over to Cloud ink dripping from his mask.

"Cloud... It's Sammy, Sammy Lawrence, your creator..."

Cloud still looks up at him frightened. He sighs and frees her blanket from the board. Cloud, now freed, is too scared to flee. 

"Aren't you going to run away like you always do when you see me...? Have I really changed so much that even my own sheep can't recognize me...?" 

Even with his mask on Cloud could already see inky black tears running down his face, crying. Cloud looks at him still a little weary seing Sammy like this. 

"A-are you OK?" Cloud asks worriedly standing on her back hooves. She licks the cheek of the Bendy mask looking at Sammy starting to trust him. 

Sammy grabs her hoof and grins behind his mask evilly. "Got you..." he chuckles darkly.


	3. The Ritual

Sammy draws a pentagram in front of a tall statue of the little devil himself, Bendy. "There... Almost finished my lord, now the sheep..." He murmurs to himself and smirks standing up from his kneeling position and walks over to where Cloud is on a leash and the leash tied to a post. 

He looks regretful for a split second but unhooks the collar and picks up the small lamb. 

Sammy looks at her regret in his eyes "I have to sacrifice my creation... for me to be free..." he sighs tears start to form and he quickly wipes under the mask, wiping the tears away then carefully, he picks up Cloud.

Walking back over to the pentagram he looks at Cloud's terrified expression as he places a the small sheep in the center "S-sammy! P-please..." Cloud begs looking up at him her eyes wide with fear. Sammy looks back at her one more time.

"I'm sorry Cloud... My tender sheep..." Sammy stands after positioning Cloud his face emotionless. "Come forth Bendy, my lord and savior I offer this tender sheep... Free me my lord I beg you!"


	4. The Ink Demon

Suddenly a rumble comes from a door a few feet away from the pentagram. Cloud's eyes widen as the door creaks open "Come forth Bendy!" Sammy shouts once more. 

A large inky mass comes through the doors and pools on the ground then forms a large thing that looks like Bendy yet.... not

He stood 7'0 towering over both Cloud and Sammy His face covered with ink hiding his eyes, an evil grin plastered on his face. 

Sammy's eyes widen. "M-my lord!" He bows his head and gestures behind him then moves out of the way revealing Cloud now frozen with fear. Bendy gets closer to Cloud and sighs. 

"Sammy Lawrence," the demon spoke in a low menacing voice. Sammy squeaked hearing the Ink Bendy say his name. "Y-yes my lord?" Sammy stammers.

Bendy shakes his head sighing again and he snaps his clawlike fingers and 3 puddles of ink pool in front of him who form into humanized blobs with no waist or legs.

They slide over to Sammy and restrains him. One holding Sammy's hands behind his back and the other 2 at his sides staring at him with unseeing eyes. As the Demon walks back over to them and he stares at Sammy coldly with his hands behind his back.

"You've been causing too much trouble, Sammy. When Henry showed everyone the drawing of me you looked starstruck"

"First it was the plushies, then not long after your whole office was decked out in a Bendy theme! its time I dealt with you," he says not once looking away. 

Sammy eyes widen "B-but my lord! I'm your prophet!" he pleads. Bendy shakes his head as an even larger grin appears on the Ink Demon's face.

"What prophet?!" He snarls. The Demon grabs Sammy by the neck and lifts him in the air choking him.


	5. Protective Sheep

Cloud jerks her head up hearing Sammy choking listening to the whole conversation. 

"I-i have to save him!" she says and gets up then runs over to the Ink Bendy butting him in the side with her horns "Let him go!" She bleats. The shock of the sudden impact made the Demon off balance and he falls, dropping Sammy.

"What the hell?! Your own creator tries to sacrifice you to me but when I try to kill him you come to his rescue? After what he just did?" Ink Bendy says with disbelief. 

Sammy coughs and wheezes trying to catch his breath. Cloud turns into her human form and helps Sammy up. "A-are you ok?" she asks worriedly. "I'm fine..." He replies catching his breath.

"But, why did you save me after what I put you through...?" He whispers. "Because," she kneels next to him and kisses his cheek. "I believe that everyone can be a good person if they try, and everyone should have a second chance, even you."


	6. Mending Bonds

Sammy blushes a tiny bit then looks at her "I forgot how sweet and innocent you are, Cloud" Cloud blushes a bit and bleats a little, embarrassed. Sammy grins and hugs her causing a squeak of protest from Cloud. 

"S-sammy!" Cloud looks up at him and glares. Sammy's eyes widen and lets her go then she turns back into a sheep and sits a bit away from him pouting. "Wow, Bipolar much" he mutters sitting up.

"I heard that" Cloud mutters still pouting. Sammy represses a laugh then gets up walking over and sitting next to her. "Look, I never said this before, to anyone, but...I apologize Cloud..." Cloud looks up at him tears streaming down her face. 

"Do you have any idea on how it was like?!You treated me like a regular animal!" "But- you're a sheep-" Sammy points out. 

"I know I'm a sheep,but I'm a cartoon sheep, not the same thing as an actual sheep!" She yells. Sammy looks Cloud clearly rethinking the way he's treated her "...I..." Sammy stutter.

Cloud looks at him and her eyes widen a little when she sees Sammy crying. "S-sammy? I-i uh I'm so sorry! I d-didn't mean to make you cry!" 

Cloud starts to tear up again. "Oh you precious sheep- I mean Cloud" he corrects himself then opens his arms looking at her expectingly.


	7. Henry Why

Cloud sighs and turns human then snuggles up against him, Sammy pets her hair. "Your hair is still soft as ever Cloud" he smirks. She looks up at him and smiles, Sammy chuckles and kisses her forehead. Cloud blushes red and giggles a little 

"Why are you suddenly being so nice to me...?" she asks. "Because, I feel bad for how I treated you Cloud" Cloud smiles at him nuzzling him a little.

"SAMMY MOZART LAWRENCE-" a voice booms. Sammy groans burying his face into her hair "Hide me please It's Henry-" Henry comes around a corner and chuckles 

"Well now lookie who we have here! Sammy has a girlfriend!" He laughs. Sammy lifts his head "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" He stutters. 

Henry ignores him as Shawn walks by heading towards the toy department. "Hey Shawn, get a load of this!" Henry shouts. 

Shawn peeks around the corner and grins seeing the pair. "Ooo! Sammy's got a girlfriend!" he teases by this point Sammy's face is all red and he doesn't say a word. 

Cloud looks at them straight in the eyes and says simply "You better back the fuck up before you get slapped the fuck up!"


	8. Sassy Sheep

She glares at the two. All three men's eyes widen and stares at her. "I can and will fuck your shit up if you don't leave Samuel alone!" She growls. 

Sammy looks down at her and chuckles petting her. "Small angry ball of fluff," Cloud blushes bright red and pouts. "Sammy! You're embarrassing me when I'm trying to stick up for you!" She scolds. 

Henry raises an eyebrow and smirks. "You two are cute," is all he says then he leaves. Shawn snickers and rushes off to tell the others.

Eventually Cloud falls asleep in lap somehow she purrs. (cause fuck logic) Sammy looks down at the sleeping sheep and smiles, which he barely nearly ever does, Cloud mumbles something and squirms. Sammy looked down at Cloud tilting his head. 

"M-must runaway! Or he'll try to sacrifice me again!" Cloud bleats. Sammy looks at her guiltily and starts to pet her. Cloud shivers a little whimpering. 

Sammy sighs and pets head then starts to hum "Sheep, sheep, sheep, its time for sleep, rest your head its time for bed, for in the morning you may wake or in morning you may be dead..." 

When he finishes Cloud is looking up at him a little scared. "Th-that's the song you sung to me not so long ago..." She whimpers. 

Sammy looks at his eyes now a dark brown almost black color. Sammy smirks "I know my tender sheep~" he purrs. Cloud's eyes widen looking at him. "S-sammy? Are you ok?" She squeaks. 

"Yes, perfectly fine my precious sheep" he chuckles. Cloud raises an eyebrow at him not replying. "What's wrong princess? Cat got your tongue?" Sammy murmurs. Cloud looks up at him 

"You're not Sammy are you?" She mutters. "Shoot, thought I could trick you, apparently not..." He murmers. Cloud holds his face in her hands turning human and looks at him straight in the eyes. 

"Give me my Music Man back or I'll have to take drastic measures" she growls. Sammy doesn't respond, he only stares at her. Cloud sighs 

"Don't hate me for this, I don't know what else to do..." Cloud looks at him for a minute or 2 then she kisses him.


	9. His First Kiss

Sammy looks at her his eyes widening a little turning back to blue again. When Cloud pulls away she looks at him sheepishly. "I-i... Didn't know what else to do..." She murmurs blushing red. Sammy stares at her for a minute or 2 then smiles.

"Th-that was my first kiss-" he stutters. Cloud's eyes widen "F-first?!" She squeaks. "I'm not really a likable guy-" he mutters. Cloud is laying on the ground hoofs in the air like a dead animal her face all red. 

"Uh... Cloud? You OK?" Sammy whispers. Cloud looks up at him "First kiss?!" She bleats. Sammy sighs and picks her up holding her in his arms. 

Cloud looks at him questionably. Sammy smirks at her a little kissing her forehead and carries Cloud into his office setting her down in the chair. Cloud looks at him blushing, he chuckles a little and kisses her cheek. 

"Uh,Mr. Law-" Norman walks in seeing Sammy kissing Cloud (now human). "Oh, uh..." He says awkwardly. Sammy turns around and glares at him "What is it Polk?" He barks. 

"U-uh... The recording studio is flooded with ink again..." He answers. Sammy sighs and goes over to a switch. Cloud watches dazed 

"U-uh... I think I can h-help..." She murmurs. Sammy turns and looks at her "With that much ink we'll need all the help we can get, thanks Fluffles" he smirks. 

Cloud blushes bright red and giggles. "Serious Sammy" she replies. "Did you two er..." Norman stutters. "...Norman-" Sammy is blushing bright red realizing what he's trying to say. Norman smirks at them. 

"Well I might be an uncle" he jokes then walks out of the office snickering. "Shawn must have told them, I uh..." Sammy says embarrassed. 

Cloud smiles and gets up walking over and grabs his hands kissing his cheek "I love you, Sammy Lawrence"


	10. An Inky Situation

He stares at her his face reddening "I..." He stutters. Norman peeks in again "Uh, hey lovebirds? We kinda have an inky situation out here" he reminds them. 

"Oh, er right." Sammy mumbles kissing Cloud's cheek then goes outside. Cloud hears a yell from Sammy and goes outside the office a little frustrated at Norman who is smiling at a raging Sammy Lawrence. 

In front of her the whole studio is flooded with ink and more flowing in. "I told you a million times to double check and triple check the holes that we plugged last time!" Sammy fumes pacing back and forth hands behind his back. Cloud looks a from one to the other and sighs turning back into her sheep form. 

"I got this" she says confidently. Sammy stops raging and watches as Cloud walks straight into the inky lake. 

Sammy's eye widen and shrieks "Fluffles!" Suddenly the ink starts to recede leaving a puffy now black Cloud in the middle. Sammy stops about to jump in to save her. 

"H-how-" he stutters. Cloud looks at him and grins. "My fur acts like a sponge" she says simply seeming to think that explained everything. Sammy gapes at her still in shock as to what he just witnessed. 

Cloud plops down "I uh is there somewhere I can clean this ink off?" She asks. Sammy finally coming to his senses responds 

"Uh, yes" he murmurs and picks her up gently. Norman smirks a little watching them go into the restroom to wash the ink off of Cloud.


	11. The Angel

Susie sighs and looks at Shawn. "Sammy, Sammy Lawrence, most antisocial music director in the studio has a girlfriend?" Susie Campbell, looked at the toy maker doubtfully raising her eyebrow and Shawn nods enthusiastically. 

"Yup! I was walking by the music department on my way to my area and Henry called me in, Sammy was holding a girl with strawberry blond hair and soft blue eyes. Almost as soft as a sheep..." He trails off. Susie's eyes widen "Wait, almost as soft as a sheep?" She echo's. Shawn nods 

"Yup! Hair was soft as a cloud!" He pipes up smiling. Susie nods at him dismissing him. As he leaves Susie takes out a crumbled up piece of paper and smirks at it "So that's what you were up to Lawrence..." She murmers looking at the drawing of a sheep-like toon.

After washing off the ink Cloud and Sammy sit in the office Sammy at his desk and Cloud asleep on the couch. Sammy looks up from writing the lyrics to the next song and smiles at her. "Sleepy sheep..." 

He chuckles and gets up grabbing a blanket and drapes it over Cloud kissing her forehead. Susie Campbell waltzes in an eyebrow at Sammy who was looking at Cloud a dreamy smile on his face. 

"Oh Sammy!~" Susie giggles walking in and sits on the couch causing a squeak of alarm Cloud just barely moving out of the way scrambling into Sammy's lap terrified. 

"Ugh, Susie what do you want?" Sammy rolls his eyes petting Cloud comforting her. Susie walks over and kisses Sammy's cheek. "Why are you taking care of that...animal?" Susie asks looking at Cloud disgusted. 

"What about me?" She whines shoving Cloud out of Sammy's lap and sits in his lap instead. Cloud looks at her. "A-are you his..." "Girlfriend? Why yes I am, who might you be?" She smirks.


	12. Shawn's Gift

Cloud's eyes widen tears in her eyes. "O-oh..." She says. "I-i have to go..." She runs out of the office crying. Sammy glares at Susie and shoves her off. 

"Just because you like me doesn't mean I'll be your boyfriend. Now look what you did to Fluffles!" he fumes. "Oh Sammy,if you're about Cloud then I'm sure shes ok, sugar." 

She coos. Sammy growls and looks at her "OUT OF MY OFFICE!" He yells pointing to the door. Susie leaves smirking. Sammy sighs and sits down in his chair putting his head in his hands. "Dammit Susie" he mutters. 

Cloud sits on a stool in the toy making department hugging a Bendy plush. "Oh, er hello Cloud," Shawn says walking in. He walks over to the machine and tries to turn it on but a squeaking sound is heard instead. 

"Dammit," Shawn curses kicking the machine. Cloud looks up and notices a few plushies stuck in the gears. She gets up sniffling a little and takes the plushies out of the machine. 

When the last plushie is removed the machine roars to life scaring Shawn and he looks at her and grins seeing the plushies she pulled from the machine. 

"You like Sammy Lawrence correct?" He asks smirking. She blushes and nods. An hour later Shawn hands Cloud a mini Sammy plush. "My thanks for helping me with the machine, even if I figured out that the plushies were clogging up the machine some were too high I wouldn't bother to get them and Joey would be mad at me..." 

He explains to a surprised Cloud. Cloud grins and kisses his cheek hugging him and the plushie. "Thank you so much Mr.Flynn!" she bleats. Not questioning the he nods then Cloud leaves. "I'm at least glad that Sammy's got a girlfriend" he mutters.


	13. Susie The Seducer

Hugging the Sammy plushie Cloud returns to Sammy's office but stops outside the door and peeks in hearing Susie. Her eyes widen seeing Susie Campbell kissing Sammy's cheek causing his eyes to turn dark brown. Cloud quickly sneaks in and hides behind a filing cabinet turning into her sheep form. 

"...ammy, What do you think about Cloud now?" Susie purrs to now seemingly hypnotized Sammy "She's just a filthy animal that need to be sacrificed." he mutters seemingly had to say this over and over already before Cloud's arrival. Cloud's eyes widen and Susie grins kissing Sammy. 

Sammy's eyes turn blue again spotting Cloud mouthing "Help me" when Susie back looking at him his eyes turn dark brown again. Cloud watches all this and thinks. 

After a few minutes Susie turns and spots Cloud her eyes widening "Sammy get the sheep," she commands. Sammy gets up and lumbers over to Cloud. "Let him go Susie!" Cloud glares at her "I'm not touching him." Smirks innocently. Cloud huffs and turns human the Sammy plushie on her head. 

"Let him go," Cloud repeats more demands. Susie rolls her eyes then growls when Sammy looks at the Sammy plushie his eyes turning blue again. Cloud notices this so she takes the plushie off her head and cuddles it knowing that Sammy is watching. Sammy's eyes flicker between blue and dark brown, Cloud looks at Susie and smirks. Susie starts to sing somehow controlling Sammy with her voice. 

Cloud grabs Sammy's face "I love you, Sammy Lawrence" she states kissing him his eyes widening and stays on blue. "I-i love too, Fluffles." Sammy murmers smiling relieved. 

They now just notice out the window Henry, Shawn, Joey and many others stand there watching Cloud blushes bright red. Shawn comes in followed by Henry and Norman. "So, when's the wedding?" Norman jokes. Both Sammy and Cloud blush red as Henry chuckles. Shawn looks at Norman "They're not even official yet" Sammy grabs Cloud and dips her smirking at Shawn. "Cloud?" He purrs. 

"Y-yes Sammy?" She stutters. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Before Could could respond Susie kicks him in the balls and Sammy falls to ground groaning in pain. "That's it" Cloud says and turns into a large ram then barrels into Susie in rage. Henry and the others watches agape as Susie hits back wall and falls to the ground ink pooling around her instead of blood Susie herself motionless.


	14. Dammit Norman

Sammy's eyes widen and stares at her. "I-i'll go..." She says getting up turning human so she can get her plushie of Sammy holding it tenderly. 

"Fluffles wait," Sammy grabs her other hand pulling her close and she blushes bright red the plushie landing on the couch next to a sheep plush. 

"S-sammy?" Cloud murmers surprised. Sammy winks at her and kisses her deeply. Cloud blushes bright red again and her eyes widen kissing back. 

When Sammy pulls away a thin string of drool is strung between them and they both smile at each other Sammy wiping the drool off. "Mr. Law-" once again Norman walks in and smirks seeing them.

"Nevermind Mr. Lawrence, take care of that fluffball if you get her pregnant." Norman chuckles. Cloud glares at him. 

"Norman, for fucks sake leave now-" Sammy warns not looking away from Cloud. Norman sighs and takes one more look then leaves closing the foot behind him. 

Sammy looks at Cloud lovingly and brushes a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Do you want to Fluffles...?" He asks looking away blushing bright red. 

Cloud looks at him and blushes bright red realizing what he's asking. "I trust you with my life Sammy Lawrence," she replies simply.


	15. Sammy x Sheep

Cloud looks at Sammy and smiles a little. "Only thing is, what if you get me pregnant?" She mumbles. Sammy looks at her and sighs. "It'll be up to you if you want to keep the child or not" he replies after a few minutes of thought.

Cloud nods at him then Sammy goes to close the blinds so no one peeks in, he also makes sure the door is locked. After doing so Sammy picks up Cloud and lays her on the couch. "Are you sure you want to Fluffles...?" He asks once more getting on top of her.

Cloud blushes a bit and nods. Sammy leans down and kisses her forehead. "A-alright then..." He mumbles blushing crimson taking off the straps of his overalls. Cloud pulls up her black and white polka dot dress a little and pulls down her panties.

Sammy looks at her and nods "Good idea" he smirks. Sammy is only wearing a light blue shirt with a tie and his boxers. Sammy winks at her "Before we do anything..." Sammy lays on top of her and kisses Cloud's forehead then takes off his boxers starting to lightly prod Cloud's enterance.

"Sammy~" she moans softly. Sammy winks at her. "You're a virgin I'm guessing?" He asks. Cloud nods and Sammy sighs. "Then this might hurt" he says and holds Cloud carefully an thrusts once taking Cloud's fragile innocence. 

Cloud gasps and her eyes widen tears in her eyes while Sammy holds her comfortingly waiting. "A-alright..." She mumbles. Sammy winks at her thrusting a bit quickly. Cloud squirms a little. "Mmm!~ Oh Sammy!~" she moans.   
end of lemon part  
~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Norman is in the projector room flipping the projector on and off, on and off. Wally passes by and nods to Norman. "Hi Norman," Norman turns off the projector and walks down the stairs. 

"Mornin' Franks" he nods and shakes his hand then Wally sighs "Welp, guess I'll be going to my closet now" he mutters then waves once more to Norman then heads to his closet which just so happens to be right next to Sammy's office. Wally notices the windows closed and raises an eyebrow.

"Mr. Lawrence must not be here yet then" he mumbles and opens his closet, but thanks to the thin walls of the old studio Wally starts to hear what sounds like  
...moaning?

Wally closes his closet and looks at the door of Sammy's office "Shawn did say Mr. Lawrence got a girlfriend... wait-" he stops and blushes slightly realizing what those moans were from.

"Oh-" is all Wally says and awkwardly shuffles away off to mop up the ink in the studio leftover from the flood the day before.


	16. Susie's Condition

A few hours later Cloud wakes up and sits up looking to her right where Sammy is laying next to her asleep. "What happened...?" She murmers. Remembering what happened she blushes crimson. "O-oh dear-" She squeaks. 

Sammy wakes up and looks at her as he yawns "Hello Cloud..." He smiles at her sleepily. She giggles then leans down kissing his forehead "Hello Sleepy Sammy" she laughs. He rolls his eyes then gets up opening the blinds to reveal Wally Franks sweeping outside whistling. 

Unlocking the door Sammy goes outside and nods to Wally "Hello Mr. Franks" he greets. Wally looks up at him with a knowing look "Hello Lamb Sammy" he jokes. Sammy tilts his head not quite getting the joke "That's a new one..." He comments. 

Cloud comes outside and smiles at Sammy blushing slightly "Hello Wally!" She smiles at the janitor. Wally mumbles "Hello" his hat covering his face. "Where's Susie?" Sammy asks. "Susie is at the hospital but she was released early because she seemed fine despite having the ink stains all over her body" Wally explains clearly more comfortable talking to Sammy.

Cloud's eyes widen "Ink stains all over her body...?" She echo's. Wally nods "Her whole body was covered in ink instead of blood, it was quite strange!" Wally continues.

Cloud shakes her head "Oh no... This is bad... This is very bad..." She sniffles. "What's wrong Cloud? She was the one who provoked you..." Sammy soothes. Cloud shakes her head again "You don't get it! You all have seen Monster Bendy right? Well I was the one that made him that way!" She confesses.


	17. Evil Actions Good Toon

Sammy stares at her and gasps "Y-you what?!" He stutters dumbfounded. Cloud looks down sheepishly and nods "I made Bendy that way" She echoes. 

"Why...?"  Sammy whispers. "Huh?" She glances up and looks at him "Why what?" She asks. "Why did you inkify Bendy more then he needed to be...?" Sammy murmurs his words barely audible. 

"I was angry... I'm not very good at controlling my anger... And... He called me a waste of space and I just... Couldn't take it..." Cloud explains looking down guilty. Sammy sighs and leans back in his office chair "Well... Is there a way to change him back?" Sammy prods her narrowing his eyes. 

"N-not that I know of" She replies meekly. Sighing for the umpteenth time he shakes his head "What are we supposed to do about Susie?"

The lamb looks down and narrows her eyes a sudden evil glint in them "We'll just have to keep her trapped on Level 9"


End file.
